


General Who

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, General Danvers Doctor Who fusion, Time Lord Astra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex Danvers’ life was normal.     Perfectly, absolutely, utterly, normal.   Until one day, she met a woman called ‘The Astra’ and began the greatest adventure through time and space…





	1. The Woman With the Hair

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the casting of Jodie Whittaker as the first _female_ version of The Doctor, I give you a General Danvers/Doctor Who fusion AU, in particular one based on the 2005 season of the revived series, so basically Alex is Rose and Astra is Christopher Eccelston's brooding and melancholy Ninth Doctor.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :=)

******

**National City  
Earth  
2015**

Alex Danvers day, like most others living on planet Earth began with her alarm clock going off. Then it was wake up, shower, get dressed, say goodbye to Eliza, and then hop on the bus to her job. Sure it wasn’t a particularly _glamorous_ job restocking shelves and occasionally getting yelled at by irate customers, but it paid fairly well.

So, today, like every other weekday, she went about her day like normal: restock the aforementioned shelves, deal with an irate customer (or two, or three), and, then her day was over.

She’d crossed the threshold when a security guard whistled for her, holding up a Ziploc baggie of cash. Right, one last thing: deliver Wilson’s share of the lotto money that the staff had all won.

Mentally groaning, Alex took the bag from the guard and headed down the basement. She hated going to the basement, especially at night, it was creepy as hell, with the mannequins standing around in the gloom.

Speaking of which, did that one just move?

Alex turned, watching one group of dummies which were…twitching? Yes, definitely twitching

“Marc is that you?” she called out “it’s not funny!” she snapped as one dummy suddenly lurched forward, shambling and shuffling towards her like something out an old zombie movie, two more joining it as Alex found herself backing away. It was probably just some stupid prank but that didn’t make it any less _creepy_.

The lead dummy slowly raised an arm high above its head, hand held out straight like a blade as it continued advancing on Alex, who cringed as she found herself waiting for the inevitable laughter, the cry of _‘did you see that?’_.

A hand suddenly grabbed hers, fingers interlacing with her own. Turning, Alex found herself staring in a pair of haunting grey-green eyes framed by a curtain of long dark curly hair with a streak of white in it.

The woman suddenly pulled on Alex’s hand hard

“Run!” she ordered, yanking Alex sideways just as the lead dummy’s hand hit one of the steam pipes running along the wall, slicing right through the pipe. Gasping, Alex ran, never losing her grip on the other woman’s hand as they sprinted down the hall, more dummies advancing on them. With a grunt, the woman shoved Alex into the elevator, squeezing in after her as one of the dummies blocked the doors with its arm.

Snarling, the woman gripped the arm and began tugging, seemingly intent on tearing the arm off, and with an almost-cartoonish _squeak_ and _pop_ the arm did just that, the doors sliding shut as the elevator climbed up

“There we are,” the woman almost cheerfully tossed the severed arm to Alex “souvenir” she proclaimed

“OK, what the hell is going on?” Alex demanded as she awkwardly caught the severed arm

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” the woman chuckled

Alex shook her head

“Yeah, well when Wilson finds you friends down there he’ll call the cops” she announced

The woman frowned

“Who’s ‘Wilson’?” she asked

“Head of security” Alex explained

The woman nodded slowly

“He a fat guy? Grey hair?” she asked

“That’s him” Alex nodded as the elevator dinged

The woman nodded

“Wilson’s dead” she pronounced as she hurried out of the elevator, Alex following her

“That’s not funny! That’s disgusting!” she exclaimed as the woman aimed a pen-like device at the elevator controls

“Watch your eyes” she warned as the device buzzed and the controls burst into a shower of sparks

“Who are you?!” Alex demanded as the woman hurried off, leading Alex towards the loading dock

“The things downstairs are plastic,” she explained in a rush “living plastic. They’re being controlled by a transmitter on the roof. Which,” she pulled a large device out of her jacket, which looked like it had been cobbled together from various odds and ends “…I’m going to blow up with this,” she pronounced as she waved the pen-like device at the doors, the electronic lock opening automatically as she ushered Alex out and into the cold night air

She paused as she reached for the door handle, assessing Alex

“You’re very brave,” she noted “braver than most,” she smiled and shook her head, almost in disbelief “I’m The Astra, by the way, and you are?”

Alex blinked

“Uh, Alex” she answered

The woman beamed brightly at her

“Lovely to meet you, Alex,” she grinned as she held up her jury-rigged device “start running!” she exclaimed as she ducked back in the store. Turning, Alex ran, sprinting down and across the street, finally pausing for breath as she leaned against a lamppost, wondering what the hell had just happened. Turning back to look she watched as the entire building suddenly exploded in a massive fireball, the shockwave rippling across the street and knocking Alex off her feet.

Stunned, she lay there for a few minutes before she got up and found herself running in the direction of home, not noticing a green box nearby...


	2. Time And Releative Dimension In Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! :=)

******

Eliza had understandably fretted and fussed over Alex for hours, but finally both women had gone to bed. Well, Eliza had anyway; Alex meanwhile had tossed and turned for hours, images of living mannequins and haunting grey-green eyes flashing before her mind’s eye. Finally giving up, Alex had gotten up and booted up her computer and Googled ‘Astra’, which revealed that it was Latin for ‘star’, interesting but not particularly helpful.

Undaunted, she then Googled ‘Astra living plastic’, this one returned an interesting hit, a website with a picture of the same woman and the words ‘HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WOMAN?’ followed by a link to ‘CONTACT WINN’.

Now intrigued, Alex clinked on the link…

******

A few days later, Alex took a breath as the car pulled up to a nondescript apartment building. Behind the wheel, Lucy gave her a critical look

“I still don’t like this” she warned

Alex sighed

“It’s not like he’s an axe murder,” she scoffed “he works in IT and collects comic books”

“That’s what an axe murder would say” Lucy scoffed as Alex climbed out of the car with a roll of her eyes and walked inside the building, quickly finding and knocking on the proper door. The man who answered it was young, about Alex’s age and looked a little startled to see her

“Sorry, are you Winn?” she asked

“Yeah,” he nodded slowly “that’s me. What’s this about?”

“Oh, sorry, uh, I’m Alex, Alex Danvers? We’ve been e-mailing for a week?”

“Oh, so you’re Alex!” the light bulb went off and Winn grinned “sorry, I guess I was imagining a guy named ‘Alex’, not a girl. Not that there’s anything wrong with naming a girl Alex! Just, you know…,” he trailed off with a groan “you want to come in?” he offered, holding the door open wider and allowing her inside the neat but cluttered apartment.

Beckoning her over, he opened a cabinet and pulled out a few file folders

“OK,” he spread the papers out onto a cluttered desk “a woman named ‘Astra’. The name crops up all over the place, attached to different women, like a legacy almost, a title maybe,” he held up a photo “that’s the one you met right?” Alex nodded “she’s the ninth as far as I can tell,” Winn continued as he shuffled through more papers “ah, here,” he held out another photo, this one was old, probably from the nineteenth century “this was taken on the day the _Titanic_ sailed,” Winn explained “it’s the Hamilton family ‘and friends’,” he pointed to the two women, Astra and a young blonde “the Hamilton were all set to go when they suddenly canceled their trip and survived”

“It’s got to be her grandmother or something” Alex shook her head

“It gets weirder,” Winn warned “this is the photo from the website,” he held out “notice how she’s looking right at the camera?” at Alex’s nod, he held up a larger photo, of Astra now standing among a crowd of people as President Kennedy’s limo passed by “this was taken on the day Kennedy was shot,” Winn explained “there’s more,” he held more out more photos, some of the just Astra, others with her young blonde companion, they were from different times, different places, all connected to major disasters and historical events

“So, what this is like a family or something?” Alex asked, feeling her gut twist strangely

“Or something,” Winn answered, holding up one last photo. It was dated ‘April 11th 1906’ and showed Astra, her blonde companion, and Alex herself all standing within the ruins of a city “this was taken the day after 1906 San Francisco earthquake,” Winn explained “now, unless you had a grandmother who wore Nikes about a quarter century before they were invented…” he trailed off as Alex took the photo and examined it.

The blonde and Astra were taken in profile, clearly not knowing that they were being photographed, but the Alex lookalike…she was looking directly at the camera, right into the lens, like she _knew_ the camera was there. Looking closer, she could make out the grainy and blurry image of a pair of Nikes on her doppelganger’s feet.

The exact same pair she was wearing now.

Shivering she left the apartment without another word, shuffling on down back to the car

“You were right,” she declared “completely nutso stalker type” she announced as she climbed back inside as the engine started without so much as an I told you so from Lucy. Frowning at the sudden silence, Alex turned, jerking back at the sight of a shop window dummy now sitting in the drivers seat.

Scrabbling for the handle, she opened the door and flung herself out onto the road, rolling and tumbling down the asphalt as the car skidded to a stop

“Generally, people usually wait until the car stops before getting out,” a familiar voice said “but, whatever works for you,”

Looking up, Alex gapped at the sight of Astra now standing over her, frowning as she looked back up at the car. Awkwardly getting to her feet Alex watched as the dummy staggered out of the car and hurried towards them with a frightening amount of speed. Looking up at Astra, Alex frantically scrambled to her feet, taking the hand that Astra offered without hesitation and allowing the woman to pull her down a side alley

“In! In!” she ordered, urging Alex towards what looked like a potting shed? Yes, a ramshackle, wooden potting shed with faded green paint on its clapboard siding and moss covering one stained window. It looked like it was something that someone had thrown together one day out of boredom and look as if it would fall over if you so much as breathed too hard next to it.

“You can’t hide in a box!” Alex exclaimed as she staggered inside and felt her mind just shut down as she looked around the interior. Gasping she staggered back outside and quickly circled the small, phone booth-sized shed. Turning at a clatter, she saw the dummy crash through someone’s front yard with ease, taking a breath, Alex charged back into the shed

“Yes, it’s bigger on the inside,” Astra called out as Alex appraised the large circular, two-storied room. Tall, tree-like support struts stretched up from metal grated floors towards the ceiling, while a large glowing column sat in the center of the room, surrounded by a circular console of some kind. The whole room was bathed in an ethereal, soft blue light

“And, relax,” Astra continued as she turned back to face Alex, smirking “the assembled legions of Rome couldn’t get through that door. And believe me, they tired,” she smirked as she gestured to the same blonde woman that Alex had seen in the photographs “this is my niece, Kara,” she introduced, the blonde smiled and waved cheerfully at Alex “and you have questions,” Astra nodded “go ahead, ask”

“How…,” Alex tried, stopped and shook her head “where…?”

“It’s called the ‘TARDIS’, this place,” Astra explained “T-A-R-D-I-S, ‘Time And Relative Dimension In Space’.”

“And its…alien?” Alex guessed

“Yes” Astra nodded

“Are you an alien?”

“We are, yes,” Astra nodded. She frowned “Kara,” she called out “why don’t take our guest to the kitchen, get her something to eat?” she suggested

“Sure,” Kara came over, and smiling reassuringly, took Alex’s hand and led her deeper into the strange structure…


	3. Time Lords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE!! Sorry its so short, but enjoy regardless :=)

******

The TARDIS was labyrinthine it seemed, filled endless, twisting, and winding corridors. Yet, Kara seemed to know where she was going, calmly and happily leading Alex into a large room that looked more like a 1950s diner than a kitchen.

Kara shrugged at Alex’s puzzled expression

“It does that” she explained as she set up what looked like a tea kettle, quickly boiling water and then filling up a large mug before setting it down in front of Alex

“So…,” Alex began, looking up at the girl “you’re…an alien”

Kara nodded

“Yep,” she frowned “is that OK?” she asked “because I know Humans won’t get comfortable around aliens until at least 2440”

Alex shook her head

“It’s fine,” she dismissed “funny,” she commented “you don’t look very alien” she noted, nodding to Kara’s neat blue sundress and sneakers combo, which was in stark contrast to her aunt’s all black attire.

“Well to me you look like a Time Lord” Kara teased

“What’s a…‘Time Lord’?” Alex asked

“We are,” Kara answered “my aunt and I” she explained

Alex slowly took a breath

“So…you can travel through time?” she asked, recalling the pictures that Winn had shown her

Kara nodded

“Well, the TARDIS can anyway” she explained

“So…why are you here?” Alex wondered

“We tracked the signal from the Nestene Consciousness to here,” Kara answered. She shook her head “sorry, the Nestene Consciousness is an alien intelligence, it can control plastic, make it move because plastic is the closest thing to its natural form. The Consciousness’ protein planets all rotted away during the war, so it needs a new home, and Earth is it”

Alex shook her head

“Why Earth?” she asked “what does it want from us?”

“It doesn’t want ‘you’,” Kara explained “just the planet. Almost everything on Earth is made of plastic, telephone wires, cars, and with all the pollution you’ve pumped out over the last fifty years, Earth is…,” she paused, cringing “…well…dinner”

“So, these…things just showed up one day?” Alex asked “no one noticed?”

Kara shook her head

“We think that at least someone noticed,” she explained “UNIT probably did, although they haven’t called us yet” she explained as the room suddenly shook

“Kara! Get in here!” Astra bellowed…


	4. Unified Intelligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

The main room was listing to the side as Kara and Alex stumbled their way in.

“We’re moving but the engines aren’t active!” Astra explained as she hurried to the door and wrenched it open, leaning out and looking up, scowling at the helicopter now carrying the TARDIS through the air. Shutting the door she turned back to the others

“You might want to sit down,” she announced as the box shook and bounced as it was set down. Wrenching open the doors, Astra marched out followed by Kara and a uncertain Alex to find a horde of armed men and women standing in rank and file before them. One man, a tall, board-chested black man, presumably the leader, stepped forward

“Astra, on behalf of UNIT, I’m sorry about the sudden arrival” he apologized

Astra sighed

“You could have just called, Hank, you have my number” she groaned. She smirked towards Alex “Alexandra Danvers, Hank Henshaw, head of the American branch of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce” she introduced

“Ms. Danvers,” Hank held out a hand “nice to finally meet you in person,” he remarked as they shook hands “Agent Lane’s been speaking very highly about you” he continued as Lucy Lane emerged from the crowd dressed in the same black outfit as the others

“You knew?” Alex asked, torn between relief that Lucy was alive and anger that she hadn’t told Alex sooner

“It was classified,” Lucy apologized “not even the President knows what UNIT really does, I’m sorry”

“Hi Lucy!” Kara grinned. Lucy turned to her, smirking

“Hi, Kara” she greeted

“You know her?” Alex asked, looking between the two women

“Lucy used to travel with us, back when I worked for UNIT,” Astra explained as she turned to Hank “so, why are we here?” she asked as they were led into some kind of mobile command center

“A spree of recent deaths has occurred all across National City,” Hank began “all of the victims were all found dead in the presence of a shop window dummy. Dummies which were all made by Lord Technologies,” he held out a file folder to Astra “supposedly the dummies are made from some new type of plastic that supposed to be safer for the environment,” he continued “now, all of the victims show signs of being shot, but, in addition to those deaths various members of different companies have all begun acting strangely. Husbands are leaving their families for no apparent reason, mothers abandoning their children. Almost as if they’re not who they really say they are, and all within a few days of selling their companies to Lord Technologies”

“Alien technology?” Astra asked “mind control maybe?”

Hank shrugged

“That’s what we suspect. Maxwell Lord wouldn’t be the first industrialist to try and gain from alien technology,” he remarked “we’re about to conduct a raid on Lord’s offices right now, if we find something…”

Astra nodded

“We’ll wait here, then” she declared as Hank ordered his team to gear up and move out…

******

Inside the towering edifice of Lord Technologies, Maxwell Lord twitched, rubbing at his forehead

“UNIT’s here” he announced

The other occupant of the room nodded

“I know,” she said “just like we planned…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
